Trésor
by dreamydreamer
Summary: Sanzô x Gokû. Traduction de la fic anglaise Treasure de Dchan. Située après la bataille finale... oneshot!


**Me revoilà !**

**Cette fois-ci il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fic en anglais que j'adore**

**« Treasure » de D-chan !**

**Il s'agit donc d'un Sanzô/Gokû (et oui encore lol) tout mimi.**

**L'histoire se situe après le voyage.**

**Contrairement à 'un simple baiser', j'ai décidé de faire une trad moins 'rigide', en plus clair je vais prendre quelques libertés certainement et donc cette version risque de différer quelque peu de l'originale, gomen !**

**Désolée, le français pourra sembler bizarre à certains moments (quand je traduis vite, j'ai trop tendance à trop coller à l'anglais et le résultat est souvent étrange lol)**

**N'oubliez pas, une p'tite review vite fait après avoir lu ! (indications à la fin de la fic ! regardez bien !)**

**Ca m'encouragera à faire d'autres trad et d'autres fics ! lol**

**Didi**

**En avant la fic !**

**Trésor**

Il était plus sûr d'approcher l'homme pendant la nuit…

Pas trop tard, quand il commencerait juste à se relaxer ou s'endormir, mais surtout après le coucher de soleil, préférablement quand il ne pleuvait pas.

Sanzô n'était pas toujours de mauvaise humeur quand il pleuvait, mais cela était arrivé plus fréquemment depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur voyage.

Gokû se sourit à lui-même. Combien de temps avait passé ? Ca semblait avoir été une éternité, mais ce n'était pas possible. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il avait trop grandi en trop peu de temps ; mentalement, si ce n'était physiquement. Peut-être seulement 2 ans, peut-être 3… Le temps n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir tellement d'importance, malgré le fait que Sanzô leur ait dit plusieurs fois que chaque moment comptait.

Cela n'avait plus d'importance, ce n'était plus nécessaire de toutes façons. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Ils restaient au château de Gyumaô, principalement parce que Sanzô semblait déterminé à trouver _quelque chose_ –seulement Hakkai savait cela, mais les deux autres pouvaient facilement le deviner- et en partie parce que c'était un champ de bataille qu'il n'était pas facile de laisser.

En fait, c'était comme ça qu'il le ressentait lui, du moins. Malgré le calme apparent, Gokû aurait trouvé étrange le fait de quitter avec précipitation. Ici ils avaient trouvé la bataille finale, et maintenant, la plupart de leurs adversaires étaient étendus là, morts, éparpillés en divers endroits à l'intérieur du château. Pas besoin de bouger les corps ; Sanzô ne prévoyait pas de rester trop longtemps apparemment, et aucun ne leur manquerait.

A l'intérieur de la forteresse cependant, Gokû se sentait comme emprisonné, comme si il suffoquait lentement. Il devait s'enfuir de ça, et une fois sorti, il avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ça. Ca lui avait pris une minute entière, regardant fixement le dos d'un certain moine irrité avant qu'il ne marche jusqu'à l'endroit où il s'était assis.

Les épaules de Sanzô se raidirent visiblement, but à part ça il ne donna aucune autre indication du fait qu'il ait entendu le garçon – d'ailleurs, était-il toujours 'un garçon' maintenant ? – derrière lui. Des volutes de fumée virevoltèrent dans l'air crépusculaire, se dissipant quand des doigts enfumés essayèrent en vain d'atteindre les couleurs apaisantes du ciel. Gokû pencha sa tête en arrière, regardant presque avec admiration le ciel changer de couleur, le bleu s'effaçant pour laisser place à de doux rouges et oranges du soir. Les transformations du ciel le fascinaient toujours autant, surtout à l'aube et crépuscule. C'était tout simplement un spectacle à couper le souffle.

Bien sûr, s'il avait dit un mot de tout cela à Sanzô, il l'aurait été jugé ennuyeux et il aurait probablement reçu un ou deux coups de baffeur. Avant la bataille, il lui semblait que le baffeur avait été utilisé plus que d'habitude, mais sinon, récemment, les coups de baffeur irrités s'étaient raréfiés, bien qu'ils n'aient pas disparus totalement. Gokû avait le sentiment que ça prendrait plus que le temps d'un voyage pour que Sanzô perde cette habitude.

De plus, même si Sanzô n'envoyait pas promener ses propos, ça n'avait pas d'importance, car Gokû trouvait toujours difficile d'exprimer ce genre de pensées. Il y avait des moments où ses plus profondes pensées arrivaient à transparaître dans ses propos, moments qu'il savait que les autres voyaient même s'ils faisaient semblant de ne pas les voir. Des fois, il soupçonnait qu'une partie d'eux ne _voulaient_ pas les voir. Bien que normal, ça signifiait perdre quelque chose d'important. Vraiment, les autres n'étaient vraiment que des parents paranoïaques parfois. Ca ne changeait rien au fait que Gokû avait toujours des difficultés à exprimer ses pensées les plus intimes.

« Tu sais », dit-il si soudainement qu'il se surprit lui-même. « Je ne sais pas comment tu espères que nous trouvions quelque chose que nous cherchons sans savoir ce que nous sommes supposer trouver. »

La première réponse de Sanzô fut de faire tomber la cendre de sa cigarette. « Je n'ai aucun espoir que des abrutis comme vous le trouve » il répondit, sa voix grave et calme, ne trahissant aucune de ses pensées. Il était vraiment toujours le même.

« Pourquoi nous faire chercher alors ? » Gokû demanda, fronçant les sourcils. Vraiment, quel en était le but ? Quand Sanzô ne répondit pas, un large sourire se fit sur son visage. « C'est parce que tu pourrais avoir tort, hein ? Admet-le ! »

'Tch', fut la seule réponse du moine.

Le silence qui suivit n'était pas inconfortable, pensa Gokû alors qu'il étira ses bras derrière sa tête paresseusement, appréciant la tension ressentie dans ses muscles. Il s'était trouvé dans des silences inconfortables avec Sanzô avant, il pouvait notamment se rappeler des moments tendus qui suivaient les moments où il s'était transformé en Seiten Taisen. Tant de fois où il avait eu peur de Sanzô, effrayé de sa réaction bien qu'il sache tout au fond de lui que Sanzô ne le trahirait jamais. La peur saisissait toujours son cœur, prenant le dessus, tendu jusqu'à ce que Sanzô relâche sa colère et son stress avec son baffeur. D'une certaine manière, un simple coup sur la tête arrangeait toujours les choses après des moments comme ça. C'était assez amusant d'une certaine manière.

Gokû laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, souriant à la douce brise. Il faisait trop chaud ici. Un peu de vent faisait du bien contre sa peau. Gokû mouilla ses lèvres gercées par l'air sec et jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas en direction de Sanzô qui était toujours assis. Il n'avait pas bougé du tout, à part pour porter sa cigarette ses lèvres. Gokû regarda.

« Heureux que ça soit terminé ? »

Sanzô ferma ses yeux. « Je me sentirais mieux une fois qu'on sera parti de cet endroit »

Acquiesçant de la tête, Gokû plia les jambes de façon à être assis, un genou contre sa poitrine.

« Donc nous retournons à Chang'An maintenant ? » demanda Gokû, laissa sa tête tomber en avant et reposer sur son genou.

Sanzô le regard du coin de l'œil. Un moment en arrière Gokû aurait était incapable de lire l'expression de son visage mais après avoir tant voyagé avec l'homme lui avait fait réaliser que s'il regardait vraiment bien ça lui était possible. Actuellement il pouvait voir de la curiosité dans les yeux de Sanzô.

Cette capacité à lire les émotions avait changé sa relation avec Sanzô mais aussi avec Gojô et Hakkai. Tout avait changé. C'était à la fois impressionnant et effrayant.

Gokû regarda le blond souffler de la fumée entre ses lèvres avant de laisser tomber sa cigarette sur le sol, l'écrasant avec sa sandale. « Qui sait ? » dit vaguement Sanzô. « L'effet de la vague maléfique sur les monstres est peut-être terminée, mais le chemin du retour risque de ne pas être sûre. On va avoir des monstres énervés sur nos talons »

« C'est plutôt injuste, considérant que ce sont eux qui nous ont attaqués ! » murmura Gokû.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est arrivés ici et gagné la bataille qu'on reviendra vivants »

« Optimiste, comme toujours »

« Pas futé, comme toujours »

Gokû sourit, faisant tourner sa tête pour calmer la raideur de son cou. Le mouvement le fit grimacer. Il avait oublié le gros bleu à la base de son cou. Etre envoyé directement dans un tas de machines et être électrifié n'était pas une situation à prendre à la légère. Ce n'était pas la plus importante blessure qu'il ait reçue mais l'une de celle dont les effets duraient le plus longtemps. Les autres avaient été bien plus blessés, surtout Sanzô. Et même si pendant la bataille ce n'était pas amusant, il était assez ironique que cela soit lui qui soit la cible favorite des monstres.

/ça doit être parce qu'il énerve les dieux/pensa Gokû/ de toutes façons il a bien du outrepasser toutes les lois du bouddhisme à présent. /

Frappé par une pensée soudaine, Gokû s'appuya en arrière sur ses mains « Hé, Sanzô »

« Hm ? »

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit il y a quelques mois de ça ? »

« Quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Mmhh… tu as dit que si je vivais je pourrais te demander quelque chose. »

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas »

Gokû releva la tête et remit sur ses pieds presque aussi vite « si tu t'en rappelles » il insista, fixant de son regard doré son gardien. « Je sais que tu t'en rappelles. Tu n'oublies pas facilement les choses. »

Sanzô n'était pas surpris, et il n'essaya pas non plus de jouer les ignorants. « Si tu le sais, pourquoi demander ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir être rassuré ? »

Quand Sanzô ne répondit pas, Gokû reprit son souffle et posa une question différente : « pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ? »

Il y eut un bruit de froissement de tissu tandis que Sanzô croisait ses bras. « Comme quoi ? »

« Comme… comme tu le fais avec Hakkai. Comme… » Se maudissant de ne pas arriver à formuler clairement ses pensées, Gokû ferma ses yeux et chercha les bons mots : « Comme… si j'étais quelques chose de plus qu'un enfant »

Il devait vraiment être soit de mauvaise humeur, soit très pensif, car Sanzô ne répondit pas, ses lèvres pincées comme s'il était déterminé à garder son monologue interne « à l'intérieur » Soupirant, Gokû jeta un coup d'œil au château, puis vers Sanzô. Le ciel avait encore changé de couleurs, se confondant presque avec le paysage, tel un caméléon.

C'était joli.

Ce qu'il fit fut impulsif, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel il n'avait pas pensé faire avant. Gokû glissa derrière le moine, glissant ses mains autour de ses épaules et de son cou, laissant son menton se poser sur la tête du blond.

Sanzô se raidit sous lui. « Dégage »

« Mmph », fut la réponse étouffée de Gokû tandis qu'il avait son visage dans les cheveux de l'homme. Sa réponse suivante, plus intelligible, fut puérile. « Fais moi dégager… D'habitude tu ne le fais pas. » il ajouta rapidement, craignant que Sanzô relève le challenge. Il devait s'expliquer mieux pour avoir ses chances. De toutes façons s'était plutôt vrai. Souvent il s'agrippait à Sanzô pour une raison ou une autre, mais il était la seule personne que Sanzô n'obligeait pas physiquement à le lâcher. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, il éloignerait leur bras, tirer ses manches hors d'atteinte… mais Gokû était autorisé à garder le contact.

On dit que les actions parlent souvent plus que les mots. Si c'était le cas, les actions de Sanzô n'était pas parlées, mais criées. Il agissait toujours subtilement, il suffisait de l'observer, réellement l'observer pour le comprendre facilement.

Le corps de Sanzô bougea sous lui. « Tu me fais mal au cou » il dit d'une voix neutre.

« Mmhm… »

« Morveux ». Malgré ses mots, Sanzô ne bougea pas pour faire dégager le garçon. Comme pour empêcher Gokû de le réaliser, il commença à chercher ses cigarettes.

Gokû sourit. Il n'avait jamais osé toucher Sanzô comme ça ; normalement, quand ses bras étaient enroulés autour de l'homme, il était inconscient pour une raison ou une autre. C'était presque bizarre de sentir la poitrine de Sanzô se soulever et s'abaisser, respirant calmement. Assurément bizarre d'être conscient de ce qui se passait, d'être capable de faire tout ce qu'il voulait de la situation.

« On est tous les deux en vie » dit finalement Gokû.

« Sans blague ? » murmura Sanzô

Ignorant la remarque, Gokû continua… « Ca te dérange si je te demande… quand est-ce que nous rentrerons à Chang'An ? »

Il entendit le déclic du briquet de Sanzô et un moment plus tard, l'air était pollué avec de la fumée de cigarette. Gokû fronça son nez, mais refusa de bouger. Si ça avait été l'intention de Sanzô, c'était raté.

Sanzô ne sembla rien remarquer. « Qui sait ? »

« Ca va être bizarre de revenir » Gokû admit.

« Ca serait aussi bizarre de ne pas revenir »

« … Sanzô »

« Quoi maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ennuies avec tes questions idiotes ? » répondit le moine irrité.

Gokû fronça des sourcils, c'était injuste. « Tu es celui qui y répond » Il traça du doigt les écritures à l'avant de l'habit blanc de Sanzô où étaient inscrites les saintes écritures.

« Ca… » il dit, d'un ton plus doux «Tu cherches le sutra de ton maître, c'est ça ? »

« … Oui »

Enfin une réponse. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire une fois que tu l'auras ? »

Etrangement calme, Sanzô haussa des épaules. Gokû sentit le léger mouvement de ses muscles sous lui ; il frissonna, inconsciemment resserrant son étreinte. Il faisait sombre, et il réalisa qu'il avait fermé ses yeux, se pelotonnant contre l'homme comme recherchant une sorte de réconfort. C'était stupide, de penser que Sanzô pourrait donner du réconfort… mais, connaissant Sanzô maintenant, peut-être que ce n'était pas aussi stupide qu'on pouvait le penser.

Comme pour confirmer cette pensée, Gokû sentit une main plus grande couvrir la sienne. Des doigts se resserrèrent brièvement autour de sa main avant de remonter jusqu'à atteindre son bras. Gokû soupira, incapable de retenir un sourire.

Sanzô de sa position n'était peut-être pas capable de le voir mais il le sentit probablement. Des fois Gokû sentait qu'il ne le connaissait que trop bien. « bakazaru »

« Tu dis toujours ça » murmura Gokû contre l'épaule du moine.

« Je dis seulement ce qui est vrai », répondit Sanzô.

« Mais je m'améliore de jour en jour, ne ? » insista Gokû, tirant sur l'habit du moine. « Ca fait un moment que tu ne m'as plus appelé comme ça, tu sais Ca veut donc dire que je m'améliore ? »

« Tu es toujours aussi ennuyeux ». Et c'était tout ce que Sanzô dirait sur ce point, ce qui sonnait comme un 'oui' aux oreilles de Gokû.

Relevant la tête, Gokû continua d'admirer le ciel qui finissait de se coucher, repensant aux derniers jours et à la bataille finale.

Mais en ce moment, il était plutôt absorbé par ce présent, assis avec son sauveur, plongé avec lui dans un instant important. Chaque contact était calmant, réassurant.

Il devait se rappeler de ce moment de conversation sans mots, ne jamais oublier la sensation de la main de Sanzô sur son bras ou la douceur des épais cheveux blonds sous son nez ou encore chaque léger mouvement qui les rapprochait toujours plus. C'était précieux ; du réconfort après une horrible bataille.

« Puisque nous sommes vivants », murmura Gokû, « est-ce que les choses vont être différentes ? »

« Puisque tu as insisté à vivre, oui » répondit calmement Sanzô. « J'ai dit que tu pourrais le redemander si tu vivais »

« Bâtard. Tu t'en rappelais. »

« Hmph »

Gokû dut se redresser, son dos commençant à lui faire mal, à cause de la bataille et de la position où il était depuis un moment. « Est-ce que tu les laisseras être différentes ? »

Pour la première fois, Sanzô leva la tête de façon à ce qu'il pouvait regarder directement dans les yeux de sa charge.

Quelque chose apparenté à de l'amusement passa dans ses yeux, mais c'était dur de déterminer si c'était vraiment cela. Malgré la vue perçante de Gokû, la nuit était toujours la nuit, et il était difficile de discerner les émotions dans le noir.

« Quand nous atteindrons Chang'An », dit Sanzô, « elles seront aussi différentes qu'elles pourront l'être »

« Parce que les choses changent, comme l'a dit cette déesse. »

Sanzô tressaillit visiblement ; pour une certaine raison inconnue de Gokû, probablement inconnue aussi de Sanzô, la simple évocation de Kanzeon Bosatsu l'avait rendu mal à l'aise. « Oui »

Les mains de Gokû se posèrent sur les épaules de Sanzô. « Ca va être bizarre de voyager vers l'Est, tu sais»

« Etre vivant est bizarre »

Un sourire vint se former sur les lèvres du brun. « Après ça, oui, je pense »

Quelque chose changea radicalement l'expression de Sanzô, bien que personne d'autre ne l'aurait remarquait. Mais Gokû connaissait Sanzô, et il avait réalisé la soudaine solennité de son visage.

« Je ne répèterai pas cela », Sanzô dit tout doucement, « mais j'admet que tu as beaucoup changé… et j'admettrais même que c'est un peu effrayant »

Déconcerté par ces mots, Gokû resserra son emprise sur les épaules de l'homme. Après un moment tendu, il parvint à dire, « pourquoi ? »

La sévère expression stoppa. « Sans raison »

Formidable. Retour à la case départ. Gokû essaya de continuer. « Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu me parles comme ça ? Parce que j'ai changé ? »

« Tu as grandi » Après une courte pause, Sanzô ajouta, « un peu »

Le soir se changeait en nuit. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient bientôt retourner à la forteresse s'ils voulaient être capable d'y arriver vivants. Malgré cela, aucun d'eux ne bougea.

Gokû n'était pas sûr de la façon dont cela arriva. C'est comme si la gravité l'avait soudain entraîné vers le bas, ou peut-être était-ce le fantôme d'une main. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que la première tentative avait terminé par des nez s'entrechoquant douloureusement et un juron murmuré ; Mais la deuxième tentative réussit malgré une position peu commode. La main de Sanzô se resserra autour de son bras, l'attirant vers le bas.

Ca n'avait plus d'importance qu'il garde ses yeux ouverts ou pas.

Il faisait bien trop sombre maintenant, et Gokû était sûr qu'il avait déjà entendu dire que dans une telle situation il était difficile de garder ses yeux ouverts.

Il y eut alors un plaisant sentiment de fluidité qui ne termina que lorsque la douleur à la base de son cou se réveilla.

Quelque chose dans son esprit lui dit alors que le baiser se termina que ça avait été bref en comparaison de ce qu'il était possible de faire. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il savait ça, étant aussi inexpérimenté qu'il était, mais il ne ressentit pas le besoin de le prolonger, n'ayant pas le désir d'en demander plus à Sanzô. C'était assez. Il avait une réponse directe à sa question.

« J'espère que je n'interromps rien »

La voix plutôt amusée les fit tous deux sursauter ; la main de Sanzô laissa immédiatement tomber celle de Gokû, bien que de sa position l'intrus n'était pas en position de la voir.

Gokû recula, étonné qu'il puisse dire « Non, pas vraiment. » si calmement, sans bégayer.

Il avait vraiment beaucoup changé.

Hakkai était à peine une silhouette dans le noir, mais les quelques pas qu'il fit en avant permirent à Gokû de voir le sourire qui ne quittait jamais le visage de l'homme.

C'était un sourire plus fatigué que d'habitude, fatigué mais calme.

« Gojô a trouvé ça » il dit, donnant quelque chose à Sanzô, « j'ai pensé que tu voudrais le voir aussi tôt que possible »

Sanzô le prit, bien qu'il ne regarda pas pour voir s'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'il recherchait.

« je regarderai attentivement demain matin », il dit, se levant, pendant que tu conduiras.

« Compris », répondit Hakkai. Gokû pensa qu'il regardait de son côté, mais il n'était pas facile d'en être sûr. « On devrait se reposer alors ». Sans attendre pour une réponse, il ajouta un peu en se forçant « bonne nuit » avant de partir.

Gokû le regarda, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de portée de voix. « Hakkai est vraiment fatigué »

« Gojô et toi l'avez vraiment fatigué », dit Sanzô, se mettant à marcher sur les pas du guérisseur. « je ne peux pas l'en blâmer »

Gokû se hérissa « C'est pas juste ! Tu étais le plus blessé de nous tous ; Hakkai s'est plus occupé de toi que de nous! »

« Tais-toi, saru » dit sèchement Sanzô. Après un temps de réflexion, il ajouta : « et si tu refais quelque chose comme ça sans prévenir, je vais vraiment te tuer »

« Tu dis toujours ça, _toujours_, mais tu ne l'as pas encore fait », argumenta Gokû, essayant de rattraper les pas de Sanzô. Bien qu'il soit plus mature, il n'avait pas trop grandi physiquement. Il était toujours le plus petit du groupe ; il devait bien souvent cavaler pour marcher à leurs côtés. « Sanzô, va moins vite !» se plaigna-t-il, agrippant une des manches du moine.

/je fais toujours ça… m'agripper à lui. Tenir quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Juste pour être sûr qu'il est là/ il pensa, ses doigts s'enroulant autour du tissu. C'était vaguement familier ; comme une sensation de déjà-vu, comme s'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre très semblable à Sanzô qu'il avait agrippé.

Mais, bien sûr, c'était impossible, Sanzô était Sanzô ; personne ne pouvait être comme lui.

Qui était cette entité qui ne cessait de le troubler devrait sortir de son esprit s'il voulait continuer à vivre dans le présent. Et, vraiment, le présent était tout ce qui importait. Penser au passé ou au futur n'aiderait en rien.

C'était la manière dont eux quatre – Sanzô, Hakkai, Gojô et lui – essayaient de vivre.

Vivre pour quelqu'un d'autre, mourir pour quelqu'un d'autre – comment quelqu'un pouvait vivre comme ça ? Tout ce qui pouvait en résulter était de la douleur, de la peine et de la culpabilité. C'était bien différent que de vivre pour soi-même et de prendre avantage des choses les plus importantes.

/Celui qui m'a sauvé des ténèbres/

Sanzô regarda brièvement en arrière, et Gokû sourit. D'une façon malgré les longues et ennuyeuses manches de l'habit de l'homme, des doigts parvinrent à se toucher et à s'entrelacer.

/ « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir être rassuré ? »/

La réponse arriva en retard, mais Gokû ne la manqua pas, ni ne fut-il déconcerté de cette déclaration, en apparence hasardeuse.

« Absolument rien »

OWARI

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Voilàààà !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**C'est l'une de mes fics préférées en anglais sur Sanzô et Gokû.**

**Vos commentaires sur la fic si j'ai un minimum de 8 reviews, je ferai une autre traduction. Lol**

**Chantage ? Où ça du chantage ? lol**

**Dans vos reviews, il serait intéressant de voir quel genre de fics vous voudriez que je traduise. (bien que j'aie ma propre liste lol mais je peux chercher d'autres fics intéssantes… tout dépendra de vos propositions…)**

**Bref, c'est vous qui décidez ! héhé !**

**Big Bises !**

**Didi.**


End file.
